Butterbeer Ice Cream
by white chocolate bar
Summary: In their 7th Year, Hermione and Draco are Head Girl and Head Boy, respectively. Jealous/cheating Ron. Insert a tub of butterbeer ice cream and what have you got? Just another sheep plot of Dramione, because sheep are kinda cool at times! FORGIVE ME ;w;. Characters are semi-OOC, because I'm still learning on how to harness the characters' personalities. Draco/Hermione. Idk betas. :(


**It's a sheep plot of many, many, _many_ Dramione stories. I don't think I've read one about butterbeer ice cream, so I decided to do that. Characters are OOC-ish I guess?**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER/DRACO MALFOY*sighs wistfully*/NOR ANYONE/ANYTHING BY THE WORKS OF J.K. ROWLING. *sighs wistfully once more***

It was in their seventh year, the year after the famous War. Voldemort had died, The-Boy-Who-Lived had become a hero, alongside his two best friends, who were now dating, unsurprisingly. To the casual outsider, everything was well. No tension arose, no problems came up. Only one thing marked a difference between this year and their sixth year-Hermione was Head Girl. No one expected any less, of course. What everyone didn't expect, was Draco Malfoy becoming Head Boy. Everyone had thought that perhaps Harry would get Head Boy, but no one knew that McGonagall had received an owl from Harry about not giving him the Head Boy title. He figured that he'd had enough fame for a lifetime.

At first, both Harry and Ron had resisted and forbidden Malfoy and Hermione to work together. Soon, Harry began to relent, knowing that Hermione could take care of herself, while Malfoy was acting nicer-it turned out that his family actually wanted no part of Voldemort, but because they were close to the Dark Lord, they had to obey him or die. However, Ron was a different case. He forbade Hermione to see Malfoy at all, even going as far as dragging the Heads' couch to block Malfoy's bedroom door. Upon seeing this, Malfoy drily noted, "Nice move, Weasel. Now where am I to sleep, the floor?"

Ron hastily replied, "On the couch that's blocking your door."

Both Hermione and Malfoy rolled their eyes in unison. What was the purpose of a room and a perfectly good bed if you couldn't use it?

Ron ignored them and proceeded to block Hermione's door with the coffee table.

"Okay, here's the plan," Ron declared after he was done. "Draco will sleep here in the Heads' room. Hermione will sleep in the Gryffindor dorms.

"We were given these rooms for a reason, Ronald. _I_ think you're just jealous I can work on my homework without hearing those first years yelling their lungs out." Hermione said smugly.

"Right. And he has no sinister plan to keep you further from me because he thinks I might come onto his precious girlfriend. Pft, as if I wanted to." Malfoy retorted.

"Just sod off, Malfoy." Ron said angrily, red in the face.

Hermione, however, had a feeling pass through her mind, and, with an emotionless face, walked out of the room and immediately ran to the Hogwarts kitchen. The only thing she was thinking about was getting comforted, but why? Whatever the reason, comfort food would help greatly.

Deciding she would set an example for the other students who came down to the kitchen, Hermione got her food herself, instead of making a house elf do it for her. She alerted the house elves that she would prepare her own food, smiling kindly at them.

The house elves, having heard about her planting the woolen hats in the Gryffindor tower and now the Heads' common room to free elves, avoided her like the plague and regarded her fearfully.

Suddenly, just as Hermione had decided to make cupcakes for Harry and Ron as well, despite Ron's attitude, the kitchen doors burst open, Lavender dragging Ron towards the display of fruits and giggling. Suspicious, Hermione hid behind the counter where her ingredients were gathered.

"C'mon, just one snog, Hermione won't know!" Lavender pleaded, batting her eyelashes at Ron.

"You sure? 'Cause Hermione seems to know everything, actually." Ron replied skeptically.

"You don't see anyone else but the elves here, and they won't tell a soul, not if we command them and threaten them with Hermione's knitted woolly bladders." said Lavender, smirking at the excuse.

"Well..." Ron started, running his hands through his hair, a trait he picked up from Harry. That was all Lavender needed to seemingly eat Ron's face, in Hermione's perspective.

"Ron, you slimy git." Hermione whispered behind her counter, having seen the scene.

"Now tell me, Won Won, who do you like better, me, or that know-it-all bookworm?" Lavender asked.

"Hm. Well, I can't say she snogs half as good as you do, and she's not even much of a looker. I admit she's much more intelligent, but it should be the guy who's smarter anyways. So you, Lavender."

Hermione gave a bitter snicker in her hiding place, _Lavender didn't even realize he was insulting her intelligence._

"C'mon, let's go find Hermione and then you can break it off with her to be with me!" Lavender said enthusiastically, pulling him out of the kitchens.

They looked far and wide, even trying an _Accio Hermione_ charm.

"She's nowhere to be found! Ah well, more for me." Lavender declared, starting a snogging session with Ron again. It just so happened that none other than Draco Malfoy walked passed them, looking rueful. Then, Malfoy noticed Lavender and Ron snogging. "Weasel, aren't you attached at the hip with Granger? Unless that's Granger under Polyjuice Potion...?"

"Nope, he decided he would rather be snogging me, not our fellow know-it-all." replied Lavender brightly, before diving back into Ron's face.

Malfoy thought about that for a few moments. Hermione had disappeared, so it seemed. Lavender and Ron were kissing. That could only mean one thing-butterbeer ice cream. Dashing madly to the kitchens, he asked a nearby elf to fetch a tub of butterbeer ice cream and a spoon for him, after he had slipped and fallen on his face in his haste for the dessert.

"Get the bloody hell outta here, Malfoy, and no one gets hurt." a deadly calm voice instructed him. Looking at the direction of the voice, he saw a red-eye-rimmed, tear-and-snot faced Hermione.

Raising his eyebrows, he asked blatantly, "I take it you saw Lavender and Ron? _Scourgify_."

"Why do you feel the need to clean my face? It's fine the way it is. And before you say anything, no, I didn't. I was just crying because I tripped down the stairs of the Hospital Wing and lost all my brain cells." Hermione snarled back, sarcastic. "Now get the heck out of here, or I might just decide that your head would look nice sticking out of my bedroom wall."

"Chill, Granger. I just wanted some ice cream. The kitchens are free to go to for anyone who knows how to get past the painting. And obviously, since my family donated that painting, I would know how to get past." Malfoy coldly replied.

"UGH. If you're not going to be of much use, then could you puh-lease at least give me some ice cream?"

"Why certainly." Malfoy said brightly. And trying to annoy her, he stuck his spoon inside the ice cream and stuck it in her mouth before she could avoid it.

"Mpphhfff. You IDIOT. I _meant_ a bowl of it or something, not something off of _your_ _spoon. _Blech." Hermione shouted, using a nearby napkin to wipe her tongue. Although, she had never had butterbeer ice cream and decided that it tasted rather delectable.

"My mistake, I thought you meant 'off of my spoon'. How did you like that ice cream anyways? I don't think Muggleborns even know about butterbeer ice cream."

"It was...nice." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Admit it, you liked the taste of me on the spoon more than you liked the butterbeer ice cream." Malfoy smirked.

"W-what? WHAT NO! Ewww." Hermione cried, knowing that deep inside, she had probably grown a soft spot for Malfoy during one of their fifth and sixth year patrols together. Malfoy sighed.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I'm feeling regretful for something, but I don't know _what exactly it is I'm regretting._"

"Paranoid much?" Hermione laughed.

"Okay-that's it. I tell you my problems and share my problems with you, and all you do is try to kick me out of the kitchens and laugh at my problem. I'm leaving."Malfoy stood up to walk out of the kitchen.

"No, wait!" Hermione, still chuckling, commanded him. "I-I, uh..."

"Spit it out, Granger, I haven't all day to chat with you." Malfoy said impatiently. Though, he was pretty sure that Granger was just about to admit that she liked him so he could finally like her back without feeling insecure. Blasted hormones.

"Um...Could you leave behind that ice cream for me?"

Draco slapped his hand to his forehead. Honestly, that girl. "_You know you love her." _a sly voice in his head replied.

"Oh for goodness sakes." Malfoy was suddenly right in front of Hermione.

He ducked his body down a bit to get to eye level with her and kissed her with all of his emotions, and he finally understood the feeling of regret was about saying the he didn't want to come onto Ron's-now ex-girlfriend. Now he and Hermione both knew that he didn't mean it.

After that scene, he glanced down at Hermione and to his surprise, found a devious smirk gracing her features.

"You know, I liked you before, but now I think I'm in love." Draco murmured.

"I was just thinking about Ron's reaction to seeing us together before he announces Lavender." Hermione replied slyly.

The next day, Malfoy and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, holding each others' sweaty hands, anxious at the reactions they would cause.

Firstly, they walked in on Ron and Lavender hugging, and Ron spluttered, "Hermione! YOU CHEATED ON ME?"

"I didn't cheat on you. You cheated on me so we broke up, haven't you heard?"

"T-this isn't what it looks like! I mean, uh, well-"

"Save it, Weasley. She doesn't deserve you." Malfoy cut in.

"And what makes you think she deserves you?" Ron angrily replied.

"Because I actually love her."

Murmurs and gasps spread like a wildfire throughout the breakfast tables.

However, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-With-A-D isarming-Spell{-And-With-All-These-Hyphens} congratulated Draco on finally getting something he wanted without getting help from anyone else.

"That's not true, Potter-I got help from Ron and Lavender for neglecting Hermione so I could save her." Draco replied brightly. Then paused. "Dang it! I've been hanging around you too long; your stupid heroics are affecting my morals."

"...what morals?"

"MY NONEXISTENT MORALS, SCARHEAD. Now I needa get rid of the blasted morals you put in my head. Ugh."

At the teachers' table, several teachers could spot a slight grin on Snape's face.

"I don't believe it. It's truly a miracle." McGonagall pointed to Snape's face, which scowled in return.

"Indeed." Flitwick replied.


End file.
